


I need someone to show me my place in all of this...

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (Trailer)
Genre: F/M, Luke is an ass, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (Trailer) - Freeform, or at least my take on a possible ending on the island after watching the trailer, this is what I think will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey tries to convince Luke to train her. Reluctantly he slowly begins until she does something that scares the living crap out of him...





	I need someone to show me my place in all of this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written on my cellphone, so forgive me for the sloppy lay-out and spelling errors etc.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy my take on what *might* happen ^^

  
She had been wanting a connection for so long. Her father figure Han died in front of her because of HIM.  
Now standing in front of the legend, the one and only Luke Skywalker... and being told no?!?

  
She didn't know what to do now. Chewie had flown back to the Resistance to give Rey a better chance of Luke to accept her - better off without him (and his new friendly Porg that had snug onboard) so Luke couldn't toss her into the Falcon to leave him alone.

  
Now still several days in, with Kylo staying suspiciously calm in the back of her mind, she had still yet to make Luke agree on becoming her teacher.

 

"I need someone to show me my place in all of this... this war, this newfound power I have" Rey stopped, frowning.  
Her last sentence caught Luke's attention... more than anything else.

 

He sighed heavily "I had hoped what I felt wasn't true... I would hate to..." he stopped and looked over the sea shore.  
Shaking his head in defeat, he ushered Rey with him "come".

 

\---

 

They trained on a cliff side, he taught her how to 'breathe' when her mind wandered to Kylo Ren. The man she felt had taken everything from her. A powerful surge in her Force rumbled through the very mountain they stood on, cracking it several places.

  
Not noticing, Rey turned off the light saber at the end of her last move and turned to a horrified old man.  
Wide eyed, Luke just stared at her like she was Kylo Ren himself.

  
Frowning Rey tried to reach out to the old man. Perhaps he was ill? It didn't for one moment occur to her, that it might be something she had done.

 

"I only once saw a power this raw and it didn't scare me enough then... it does now!"

  
Luke all but ran the other way. Rey stared back at him utterly perplexed. A few moments till she grasped what he meant and Rey jolted up the cliff side to catch up with him.

  
"Mast... uhm.. LUKE, WAIT" she shouted, as she ran towards a now stopped Skywalker. He gazed saddened out and into the dark waters below.

 

The small pathway that took them to the dangerous waters below was no where near him. Luke stood only ONE step from drowning in the threatening waves that crashed into the mountain side.

 

"Luke" Rey gasped for air. For such a small man, he sure could move quickly!  
"Please tell me what to do" she didn't know how to wield such power and with Kylo now screaming... something... in her mind, she almost didn't hear Luke.

 

It was only when she was already pushed over the edge that Luke's words played out again, this time clear as day in her mind: 'I should have done this the moment I saw you'.

 

The cold water met her body and panic started setting in the longer her heavy clothed body sunk. ' _SWIM DAMIT REY! SWIM!_ ' Kylo screaming in her mind, for her to survive.

  
Kylo's panic didn't help one bit, Rey though, although it did ensue a stubbornness inside her that he should NOT be allowed to panic on her behalf! Who did he think he was!? She would show him that this Scavenger Rat could in fact swim.

  
She didn't have a clue as to how she finally came up over water but was slightly surprised to see Kylo come running towards her and his Uncle that quickly was coming down the path... most likely to finish the job once he saw she could actually swim.

 

She had told him the first day, starring out onto the ocean, as she tried to keep a conversation going. That had been just her luck to end up on a small island without knowing how to swim, while laughing nervously.

 

Kylo Force Pushed Luke and flung his furious uncle into the water, far away from the edge where Rey came crawling up. Kylo leaned down to grab her, to help her up. She frowned and battered his hand away. She could do it her own damn self, thank you very much!

 

Kylo slunk back and onto the ground, exhaled heavily. "I can't leave you alone for a week and you already try to get yourself killed again" Kylo reprimanded her, like they were old time friends and she had disappointed him.

 

Rey, out of the water, scowled at Kylo. "It seems to be the half of your family tried to be nice to me and the other half - the Force half I may add - is trying to kill me". Kylo's head jerked up "HEY, I didn't try to kill you..." the anger in his voice changed into an embarrassed mumble "I was trying to be nice".

 

Kylo looked at his hands, keeping his Force feels on where his uncle came sputtering up of the water. With the Force Puch Kylo perhaps gave too much of a puch, breaking the man's legs as punishment for putting his scavenger in danger.

  
A small smirk played on his face when the old man groaned of pain.  
Rey was about to run to him, but stopped herself. Luke tried to kill her, she thought chocked and none the less confused.

  
Kylo looked up at her "I tried to tell you to get away from him but you did what you do best: try it your way because you don't want to listen". That little speech earned Kylo yet another scowl from Rey.  
She huffed and sat down, her clothes wet and the night creeping in, it was also getting cold.

  
Kylo started a fire quickly, having Luke too far away to gain any warmth. Rey looked over at him, feeling torn. She felt sorry for the old man but then again, Rey was a survivor and if the man wanted her dead, THIS was the last place to be.  
The fire crackled in the air, Kylo's deep voice rang softly into the night air "Rey, come sit at the fire. Get warm... I won't bite" giving her a cheeky smile.

  
Still wet, cold and confused, Rey decided to trust the one that came to her rescue rather the one trying to end her. What a weird galaxy, she mused, not two weeks earlier she didn't know any one and now she had come head to head with two powerful Force users.

 

Scurrying closer to the fire, eyeing Kylo carefully for any sudden movements, she looked at his outstretched hand. Biting her lib, she knew there was more to just taking his hand than a sign of trust. It would mean she would come with him, let him teach her.

  
Kylo smiled "you are very perspective... Rey" he said her name with such warmth and kindness. Rey swallowed. This wasn't supposed to happen... she sat down, ignoring his hand and Kylo slowly put his hand down, thought still smiling.

  
The two young ones looked at the fire for a moment when Rey started to speak "if I come with you, it is to train to kill Snoke... I want peace, not to fight in someone else's war". Kylo slowly turned his head towards her with a perked smile "I wouldn't expect otherwise". Oh... Rey blinked. He had just accepted this?!? It had to be a trap.

  
Kylo's smile faltered and he looked seriously at her "it is NOT a trap Rey. He told me to kill my mother! My MOTHER, Rey!" Kylo shook his head and turned back to gaze into the fire.

 

"I never had a strong bond with a father that wasn't there. To ... end him was easy until it was done. Once I knew just what I had done... it hurt more than I could possibly imagine. My mother... I wasn't even going to present to be able to kill her, so when the fighting began.." Rey's frown told him she hadn't been told.

 

Kylo looked over at his uncle with a sneer "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER" it wasn't really a question, more a statement of Luke and Leia's bond that was kept secret from Rey. Again Kylo shook his. "I was sure he at least would have told you. My mother and him... they share a bond. Not as strong as ours but she still could always sense him out there somewhere. He could KNOW when she was under fire stress in the battle..." Kylo sighed.

 

"I am sorry I did t come before, but I am here now Rey and my offer still stands. Let me be your teacher, let me teach you the ways of the Force. The dark as well as the light. There is strength in both sides, no matter what my uncle and Snoke says".

  
Rey felt her heat beat heavily in her chest. Something about him drew her to him. Something safe and .. something that felt like home.  
Silently and meeting his eyes, she agreed to her new destiny "okay ... Master. We train and then kill Snoke and promise me, we will end this war!"

 

Her words were an order but her look was pleading. Kylo rose and helped her up, holding her small hands in his. "I promise" smiling at her.

 

Luke having had time to Force Heal his legs somewhat, still laid in the sand, looking up at the two "this isn't going to go the way you think..." Luke heaves up on an elbow and hisses in pain "Snoke will kill you both and you will see it have all been for nothing".

 

Rey sneered at Luke "at least we are DOING something and not just hiding on an island, leaving your sister to fend for herself and the entire Galaxy". Rey had had enough of breathing and wilding a saber in passive stands to 'defend only'. Kylo was willing to learn her everything, even the light that Snoke would have him forget.

  
She took Kylo's hand and half dragged him towards his ship.  
Kylo followed behind her, with a stupidly happy grin on his face.  
He finally got the girl.

  
A girl he would watch grow into more than anyone have ever seen, an enigma in the Force and he would bask in her beautiful light. The girl that would forever change his life and the life of trillions in the Galaxy when Snoke would fall to her might.

 

 


End file.
